Before I Go
by Bindi
Summary: Now that his daughter has graduated, it is time to move on. Will turns over the keys of the Titan to a new Captain.


Disclaimer; As always, and forever, the main characters belong to Paramount, including the incoming officers except for the Captain's daughter.  The story belongs to me.  

This is set twenty seven years into the future.  Will has commanded the _Titan _the entire time and is now ready to retire.  This is one of those fantasy ramblings of a bored author while at her day job.  It would most likely not end up anything like this, but hey, isn't that what fiction is all about.

Before I Go

            Will knew that this day would come eventually.  Still, he was a little dismayed at how the actual event had presented itself.  He had been commanding the _Titan for over thirty years now and raised two children, including watching the oldest follow in the footsteps of her mother.  Now he was leaving what had been his home longer than anywhere else.  Much like his mentor Will had avoided being promoted.  Now after fifty years in the ranks he was allowing himself to be promoted to a desk.  The final clincher was finding out that at 102 Jean Luc had announced his retirement._

            Both he and Beverly were coming aboard in a few minutes.  It would be the Admiral's final duty.  He would oversee the change of command as well as confer both the new Captain and Will's promotions.  After the ceremonies Will would privately accept the Jean Luc's resignation.  The entire thing would be over in a few hours.  He still had a final duty as an everyday captain to perform.  He still had three-replacement crew to personally welcome aboard.  They were the new ship's counselor, to replace Alana; the new first officer to replace Deanna; and a new chief engineer to replace the man who was to become Captain.  All three were people he was at least familiar with, albeit much younger than he.

            The First Officer was the first to arrive.  The new Number One was a woman that Riker had known since her birth.  Born on the _Enterprise during his watch as First Officer, she later transferred to the _Titan_ with her family.  Will had even taken a turn or two babysitting her, and she had spent time taking care of his two rugrats.  Commander Suzi Ogawa stepped off the platform as he stood thinking that he was getting old._

            "Permission to come aboard, Captain?" Her eyes twinkled.  "Or should I say Admiral?"

            "How about when it is just the two of us, Will."  He gave the diminutive woman a warm hug.  He smiled and started speaking again.  "Your mom is still packing.  I never realized how much of a pack rat she is."

            "I think that she has even saved the scribbles I made as a child."  They chattered on for several minutes.  Suzi hadn't been home in almost three years.  She always enjoyed listening to the Captain.  He had always been like an uncle to her, even standing up for her when she was in trouble as a teenager.

            "Sir, Lt. Comdr. Paris is ready to beam aboard."  The transporter chief announced, interrupting their chit-chat.

            "Commander, I believe you are familiar enough with the _Titan _to find your way to the bridge.  Go on up and familiarize yourself with the new crew.  Just remember the change of command ceremony is at 1600."

            "Aye sir."

            Despite his age, Will still managed the devilish grin that spoke volumes about the man's happiness at the moment.  "Next."

            A Klingon woman materialized, well a ¼ Klingon anyway.  Will did not know her well.  As a matter of fact, he really only knew her by reputation.  The couple of times he had met her she had been a young child.

            "Lieutenant Commander Miral Paris, reporting for duty.  Permission to come aboard?"

            "Welcome aboard, Commander.  I hope your trip was smooth."

            "It would have been, if it weren't for feeling like a child the whole time.  Can you imagine being taken to work by your parents, at my age?"

            "Personally, I can't.  But take it up with the new captain, I have a feeling that he would definitely commiserate with you.  Your quarters are ready, and I believe that you have enough time to take a rest break before the ceremony."  Truthfully Will actually understood where she was coming from.  Being the granddaughter of the infamous Adm. Owen Paris would be hard enough for the girl.  But her father and mother had become nearly as well known. Captain Tom Paris was now on the _Sovereign and his wife B'lanna was his chief engineer.  Riker thought about that for a moment, Starfleet still frowned upon the idea of long term couples serving together in any command positions.  But in the last twenty or thirty years the number of couples doing just that had risen.  He and Deanna were probably the longest running pair.  They had been Captain and Counselor/Second Officer for sixteen years and Captain and Number One for the rest of their marriage.  It was actually a good feeling to see more people able to manage the two feats._

            "Sir, the new Counselor is ready to beam on board."

            Will blew a nervous breath.  He did not understand why he should be, but for this transfer and this transfer alone, everything had to be perfect.  "Let's do it."  He fixed his Captain's face as the person materialized.

            One of only three people in the known universe that could melt Will's heart was standing in front of him.  No matter that she had been wearing a uniform for almost seven years now, having managed to be accepted to the Academy at eighteen and finishing her doctoral work before graduating, Will could just not see the woman in anything but the ponytail that she wore constantly as a young child.  _Where has the time gone?_  He shielded the thought tightly, knowing that if did not she would overhear him.  Instead he straightened his uniform and formally welcomed the person to her new home.  "Welcome aboard Commander."

_            No longer Pumpkin.  I get a little promotion to Lieutenant Commander and what do I get but called Commander when I come home.  Next thing I know you are going to want me to call you Admiral during Christmas dinner.  Even Uncle Jean Luc calls me Julie unless we are at a very formal function._

"I stand chastised.  Yes you are still my Pumpkin.  How is Daddy's little one?"

            "Scared silly to tell you the truth.  It's not every day that a kid fresh out of the Academy gets the senior counselor position on any ship.  She may be old but a _Sovereign Class_ assignment is still quite hard to get.  And here I am, just turning 25, and I get a cream assignment like this.  To top it off, I am probably the only person that can honestly say that they were born on a ship and when they go to school they get sent home, to take have their mother's old job."

            "Well you do have a few things going that your mother didn't.  She was only three years older than you when she got the _Enterprise._  She did not even have a staff, just a couple of assistants.  You have three other full time counselors and a staff of twenty.  She did not know anyone when she first got there.  You have known the Captain since you were a kid, and half of the staff at least served during the times that you have been home.  This really is your home, so no surprises with how the ship functions.  And you have the most important advantage…?"  Julie looked at her father with a curious stare.

            "Your mom didn't know I was going to be there, and that I would be the First Officer on top of that.  You don't have any stray boyfriends to show up here at the moment, you know everyone that is on this ship.  Now six months from now when you have your first large rotation, that might change.  But then you would know they were coming before he came on board."

            "Good point."  She sighed.

            "By the way, the rank does suit you.  I forgot to tell you when you were given this assignment that the promotion was part of the package.  Now off with you.  You only have two hours to finish unpacking.  We assigned you your old quarters that you would use when you came home on your breaks.  Most of your stuff is still there."

            "Thanks."  Her mother's famous smile lit her face as she bounced out the door like a child, "Admiral Dad"

            "Imp!"  The transporter chief simply shook his head at the Captain.  Will let him have the little snicker that played on his face then calmly requested to be paged as soon and Beverly and Jean Luc arrived.  A smile played on his lips as well, and he stepped out to retrieve his wife.

            At 1600 hours Will and Deanna stood side by side in the Saucer Lounge.  Next to them were Admiral and Captain Picard.  Beverly was finishing placing the forth pip on the man's collar.  It had taken nearly the entire length of his career, but he was finally witnessing something that he would never have thought could happen.  Will could not tell who was the proudest of the man.

            With that part of the ceremony complete Deanna performed her final duty as First Officer of the _USS Titan._  In a clear voice she call to the room.  "Attention to orders."  Only those that really knew her would know how hard it was for her to say those three words.  She warred with elation and sadness.  Elation won as she took her spot next to her husband.

            "I present you with your orders, Captain Riker."  Jean Luc was very serious as he did so.

            Will tried not to show his anxiety too much.  He was looking forward to not serving shipboard, but still he would miss this.  "By order of Starfleet Command you are here by requested and required to relinquish command of the_ USS Titan_ to Captain Wesley Crusher, effective immediately.  Signed Admiral Jean Luc Picard, commander fleet operations."

            "Computer, Captain William T Riker.  Delete all command codes and transfer command to new commanding officer, Captain Wesley Crusher, authorization Riker 2 beta gamma."

            "Confirmed.  _USS Titan_ now under command of Captain Wesley Crusher."

            Extending his hand to shake his former Captain, as well as friend and mentor, Wes gave his first command as Captain.  "I relieve you."

            "I stand relieved."

            "Captain Riker, since you are no longer in command of anything I am going to have to find something to do with you.  The Fleet tends to frown on Captains that don't have anything to command."  He grinned a warm friendly smile that he only allowed his closest friends to see.  "Fortunately I have a solution for that."  This was one of the happiest moments that he could remember.  Here he was, about to promote one of the charges he had taken as Captain of the _Enterprise_ and his good friend.  His stepson had also been promoted by him, and he had just witnessed that same man take his own ship.  His goddaughter had just graduated from the academy and her first assignment was as senior counselor on the ship his son commanded.  Finally his own daughter was standing by his side, with the one woman he had ever truly wanted.  He smiled again, this time noticing that Deanna was nearly crying, but with joy in her eyes.  He sighed, and began to read.  "As of this Stardate and time, be it known that William Thomas Riker has proven to be an exemplary captain.  Through his tenure as Captain of the _USS Titan,_ he has facilitated diplomatic relations with sixteen new species, and was the key figure in ending hostilities between the Romulans and the Federation.  For these and merits too lengthy to mention Captain William Riker is from this day forward to be known as Admiral Riker.  To accompany this promotion is your new assignment.  You are requested to report to Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, Earth to take command of the second fleet; effective upon arrival.  Cordially signed Admiral Kathryn Janeway, commander Fleet mobility.  Witnessed and delivered by Admiral Jean Luc Picard, Fleet operations."

            Deanna smiled and took the new insignia out of its case, pinning it on her husband as Beverly had done for her son.  _It's officially over, _Imzadi_ you can relax now._

_            If I can relax, why do I still feel as jumpy as a cat about to kitten._

_            Simple, Dad.  You just welcomed your daughter on board as a crewmember, and a senior officer at that.  You see her as we were when we came on board the _Enterprise _ all those years ago.  You just promoted yourself out of any real work, and face it, you are more than a bit nervous about handing the keys over to Wes.  Even though you said it yourself, he is the best man for the job.  Besides, I think you feel like he is one of your kids too._

_            That he is.  I just hope he makes all the right decisions._

_            He won't.  But he'll do the best he can do.  The big mistakes should go to the Captain, that's why it's called Captain's prerogative._

_            At it is now my job to call him in to remind him when he does go astray._

_            And that my dear is what they call Admiral's prerogative._


End file.
